


What's left behind

by Bythecandlelight



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/M, Implied Dorian/Cullen, Liluth Lavellan - Freeform, Personal canon divergence, Post-Corypheus, Pre-Trespasser, Pregnant Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythecandlelight/pseuds/Bythecandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU from my Canon story line with Liluth Lavellan in which Liluth is pregnant and Solas has left following the final battle with Corypheus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's left behind

The party was in full swing. 

Bull, the Chargers and Varric were loud, drunk and recounting the battle passed, each retelling getting more exaggerated as each person tried to one-up each other in deeds, Sera was passed out in her chair, occasionally muttering insults to their fallen enemy.

Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana stood in a corner, heads together muttering. 

Vivienne was making the rounds, all smiles and politeness. Cole was stood awkwardly in a corner, not sure what to do with such a large crowd of people.

And Liluth was stood with Dorian and Cullen, though for once the conversation seemed to be lacking. 

Liluth could hardly miss the glances they kept making at one another, clearly trying to convince the other to start up the conversation she was so dreading.

It appeared, after a few moments, that Dorian won, for Cullen cleared his throat and started awkwardly with

“So ... Solas has gone then?”

This was swiftly followed by an exclamation of pain, as Dorian had violently elbowed him in the ribs.

“Amatus, there is no need to be more blunt! Do I honestly have to do everything myself?” A dramatic sigh, then “Just know Inquisitor ... Lil, if you need us we are here.”

Through-out this shower exchange, Liluth had gone still, back stiff. Her words were short, clipped and flat when she answered

“Thank you, but that is not necessary. Please excuse me, I feel I should retire. Quite enough excitement for one day.” A curt nod of the head and she strode away, missing the worried look Dorian shot Cullen, not hearing Bull’s invitation to join them, not seeing Josephine bite her lip in concern or Cassandra’s frown, not hearing the conversation around her die through-out the Great hall.

Liluth did not feel the cold of the metal door handle beneath her hands, nor feel the pain in her feet as they slapped against the stone floor, realising only once she reached the room above that she had been running.

Her feet took her, on instinct perhaps, to the balcony. The first place they kissed outside of the fade. She closed her eyes, breathing in the cold air, and for a moment she was back there, when everything was new and exciting.

She tried to laugh at the hopeful fool she had been, but it died on her lips becoming a choking sob instead. Her cheeks were hot as thick tears escaped from her eyes and her right hand clutched at her belly.

Liluth has missed the last two of her monthly courses and had started feeling very ill at times, most noticeably in the morning. There had been other signs too, so she was certain she was with child.

She had told no one, not even Solas. She’d had a mission to complete and couldn’t risk people watching her and preventing her from fighting Corypheus for the baby’s sake.

Naively she had hoped to do it tonight, to take his hand on this balcony following their great triumph, and tell him they are having a baby, that this day was a day of new beginnings in more ways than one.

“Fool,” she muttered to the night sky. “A fucking fool.”

The pain in her chest grew until it enveloped her and she doubled over, left hand clutching her chest, her right remaining at her stomach.

She stayed like that until the tears stopped and her body was racked with shivers from the freezing night air.

It was only then that she retreated to her bed, burying herself in the blankets, her eyes heavy with the exhaustion of the day, whispering sleepily

“Do not fear Da’len. I will let nothing happy to you.”

When Josephine and Leliana came to wake her in the morning, they found her cheeks tear stained, her hand resting softly against her stomach. They shared a knowing look and decided business could wait a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Just an idea I got when considering Sexual!Solas and Sexual!Liluth. In my personal Canon, both are Asexual and never consummate their relationship.  
> However, I got this in my head and so had to write it as an AU.  
> I may continue this as I do have a few ideas, but leaving as complete for now, just in case :3
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
